


Next Time, Just Ask For Cuddles

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Patton is feeling cuddly, but he doesn't want to ask outright to cuddle with Logan. Will Logan be able to figure out what he means?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Next Time, Just Ask For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not diagnosed with autism, but I do show a lot of symptoms and plan on getting tested for it when I can afford it, so Logan's traits and misunderstandings are based kind of on mine as well as on experiences of people who are diagnosed that I read online. If I wrote anything offensive, please let me know, that is definitely not what I want to do here.

For some reason, everybody who saw the two assumed that Patton was the more openly affectionate one and Logan was the one who was shy to ask for attention. Actually, it was by far the other way around. Logan knew how much Patton loved any kind of physical affection, so there was never any reason to hesitate to ask. On the other hand, Patton knew how Logan didn’t want to be touched at times and he didn’t want Logan to think it was a problem by asking excessively, so he usually ended up being incredibly shy about it. But it wasn’t really an awkward thing. On the contrary, Logan found it to be rather adorable. That is, assuming he could actually figure out what Patton was hinting at. 

Most times, Logan would be where he usually was, sitting on their couch, reading, when Patton decided he wanted to be cuddled. Today was no exception. 

Logan sighed as he flipped through the pages, enjoying the quiet morning, when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw Patton watching him, resting his head on the armrest and presumably shift so he was sitting on his legs. 

“Good morning, Patton,” he greeted simply, shooting him a small smile. 

Patton smiled back brightly as always. “Good morning, Logan.” 

“Did you want something?” 

Patton hummed before shaking his head. “I don’t know.. I mean, it depends on how cuddly you’re feeling.” Why would he want cuddles if Logan wasn’t feeling cuddly? 

Logan thought for a second before shaking his head. Cuddling was nice, but he was doing fine without it, as sweet as it was for Patton to check up on him. “I’m alright for now, thank you.” He smiled and turned back to his book. 

Patton pouted, but he didn’t argue. It was Logan’s choice if he didn’t want to be cuddled. But, on the pretty good chance that Logan would feel comfortable with it soon, - which he usually was - he stayed there, resting his head on his arms as he watched Logan read in pure peace. It was so rare to see Logan looking as calm as he did, with no bags or dark circles under his eyes and his lips parted the tiniest bit as he silently read along. 

Patton smiled as he watched, letting the cheesiest, loviest grin spread across his face. The two were still getting used to living together and the only major problem Patton was having was figuring out if Logan looked more adorable when he was all peaceful like this or when he was completely concentrating on something new, like when he rekindled his love for a cartoon he used to watch as a kid. It definitely wasn’t the biggest interest that Logan had found, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely invested. 

Patton lost track of how many books about virtual reality he’d read while trying to make the concepts in the show a reality and how many times he went over the physics of being able to virtualize an entire person as well as being able to materialize a virtual character, no matter how many times the science failed him. If Logan was more of a computer science nerd than a biology nerd, Patton would've sworn that Logan would've made his own virtual world with his own self aware AI.

It was one of the favorite phases Patton saw in Logan, since it gave him a chance to allow himself to take an interest in something fictional, something childish, without being embarrassed by it in front of their friends. They were still working on getting him to admit he liked unicorns, but they both knew that Logan was going to find that one to be a lot more difficult. 

Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t like he was trying to change Logan! Logan was just as beautiful when he was obsessing over the stars and over biology, but the childish glint in Logan’s eyes every time he heard the intro to the show was so out of the ordinary, so free compared to the robot that everyone expected Logan to be, Patton would be lying if he said it didn’t make him fall that much harder in love with him. 

Logan glanced over as he finished that chapter, smiling as he saw Patton’s expression. He looked so happy for someone who was just kneeling on the ground, watching his boyfriend read. “You seem real smiley.. Something on your mind?” 

Patton shook his head. “No, I’m just sitting here, happy.” 

“I can see that,” Logan nodded. 

“The only thing that would make this better would be some cuddles...” Patton knew he didn’t want to be pushy, but there was no harm in hinting at it one more time, was there? 

Logan chuckled. “You do always seem to be in a cuddly mood, don’t you?” Patton talked about cuddling even when they were cuddling. It was so sweet that Logan found him making the exaggerated comparison of Patton loving cuddle time as much as Logan loved learning. 

Patton nodded, leaning forward with hope. 

Logan just nodded and turned back to his book, continuing to read. “You can sit on the couch, you know. Surely, it’s more comfortable than sitting on the floor like that. Of course, you can stay on the floor like that, if you prefer, but perhaps your knees would appreciate it if you at least sat in a different position?.” Patton was almost as strange as he was sweet sometimes. Virgil had told him about how it was a stereotype for gay people to sit in places that weren’t meant to be chairs or in positions that didn’t seem to be comfortable whenever Logan had found him resting on his refrigerator for the first time, but Patton didn’t usually fit that stereotype. He couldn’t think of any reason why Patton would be sitting there like that for an extended period of time. Usually, he only sat like that to ask for something and if he wanted something, he asked right away.

Patton got up and sat on the couch, sitting with his legs crossed as he watched Logan read. His legs were sore, but in his defense, he was hoping Logan would catch on sooner and that he’d have a reason to stand up and move closer sooner. But, he figured the couch was comfortable enough as he sat there, hoping to get his daily dose of Logan cuddles sooner rather than later. 

Honestly though, as much as he wanted to cuddle up against Logan’s side, he hoped Logan wasn’t hiding any discomfort from him. Patton was doing his best to wait patiently, but he wasn’t a mind reader, what if Logan was feeling pressured by Patton waiting there? But he also didn’t want to walk off and seem like he’d run out of patience. Logan was so straightforward, he’d say something, right? 

“Patton?” Logan asked after a few more minutes. 

“Yeah?” Patton responded, sitting straight up with his hands in his lap. 

“I may be wrong, but have you been asking me to cuddle this entire time?” 

Patton’s eyes went wide with surprise. Did Logan honestly not realize? “Well, yeah... I thought I was being obvious enough...” 

Logan sighed, the small smile on his face assuring Patton that he was far from annoyed. “Patton, you do realize that you need to be literal with me, right? I love you, but it is nearly impossible for me to interpret your words as anything besides literal. I honestly thought you were just asking if cuddling would improve my mood and commenting on how you’re always willing to cuddle. I was a bit suspicious, since you don’t usually bring it up twice in a row, but I only really figured it out because you got up when I mentioned how you were sitting.” 

Patton chuckled awkwardly and scooted a bit closer. They both knew he had trouble figuring out where Logan's understanding of anything figurative ended. “Well, don’t I feel silly... I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to seem to pushy or anything.” 

Logan shook his head and shifted so he was laying with his legs outstretched on the couch, opening his arms for Patton. “Asking me outright if I would be okay with cuddling is not being pushy. And, for your information, I wouldn’t mind some cuddle time.”

Patton smiled and immediately fell into his arms, resting his head on Logan’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. “Thank you..” He paused to let Logan respond, waiting a few seconds before realizing that Logan never wrapped his arms back around him. He looked up quizzically and saw that Logan’s arms were up in the air. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just... Your cardigan is such a bad texture to me..” It was one of the reasons why Logan got Patton his new cat hoodie when they started getting physical enough to cuddle. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I must’ve grabbed it on accident.. I’ll be right back.” Patton ran over to his room and switched the cardigan for the cat hoodie that Logan got him - he must've accidentally put it on the wrong place when he came back from hanging out with his friends the night before - before running back into Logan’s arms, smiling as he felt Logan rest his arms on his back. 

“Thank you,” Logan hummed, kissing the top of Patton’s head before getting back to reading. 

Patton nodded and shut his eyes, enjoying his long awaited cuddle time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not many hints about it, but if you can guess what cartoon I mentioned based on that one paragraph, you get internet points
> 
> Also, please let me know if you guys have any ideas you'd want to see me write :)


End file.
